A Forgotten Love
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: In the aftermath of the events of Blazblue, Ragna realizes something about a very close individual. Why did things have to turn out like this? ONE-SHOT! PLEASE R


**A Forgotten Love**

* * *

"I miss you…Why did you leave me behind like this?" A man in a red jacket said to himself. He had come to visit her every day since the incident. It did not make things easier, though.

"I came to realize that I loved you…and hated you. You were always there to turn me in the right direction. If it wasn't for you, then I am sure Terumi would have finished me…but you…" He said as he choked up and held back tears. There had not been a single night where he did not dream about what had happened that day.

"Thanks to you, though, I was able to win. It was bittersweet after all was said and done though. Why did you have to be such an idiot? You could have left me there and continued on with your life. You could have been free." He said. The man was now on his knees sobbing into his hands. He has never been the emotional type, but when someone who you realize is closer to you than anyone you have ever known is taken from you, you can't seem to control yourself.

"If I could, I would take it all back. The pain I caused you, the neglect, the fights, ALL OF IT." He screamed. The girl behind him just watched silently as she has since she had met the man. She knew what he was going through and how painful it must be. She made sure to bring him here every day as that was the one pure favor he had asked of her.

The man stood up and walked back to the girl. She placed a small hand on his shoulder and looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. She loved him, but his heart had long belonged to another, even if that other person was no longer of this world. There was no way she would ever interfere with something like that.

"I'm sorry that I make you bring me out here every day. I know you have much better things to do than to cart me around like some kind of chauffer." He said laying his sword down on the ground. He decided that he wouldn't need it anymore and that this was the best thing to do with it. It would be a memorial object to the girl whom he had loved…and hated.

"Nonsense, this is hardly an inconvenience. Remember, we are all part of the wheel of fate. Without all of the cogs working together, the wheel cannot turn. All you need to do is ask and I shall help in any way I can. You are a good man, Ragna. Far better than most, I must admit." The girl said to the man. She knew that he had blamed himself for what happened. She empathized with him the entire time. She closed her eyes and caught a glimpse of the last moments of the girl they had come to visit.

"_Rag…na…" The blonde girl said in a voice that was very familiar. Ragna's eyes widened. It couldn't be. Just then she was hit in the back by another of Terumi's attacks._

"_Ahh! Ragna…it's been a long time…" She said weakly as she fell into his arms. Ragna was now certain._

"_Nu…" He said quietly. Nu, in Lambda's body, looked up and smiled._

"_For a long time, Nu was all alone in the boundary, but Nu wasn't lonely. I kept dreaming about..you." She said quietly. She closed her eyes._

"_HEY! NU!" Ragna yelled. She smiled up at him one last time as her body began to fade._

"_Nu will…forever be…by your side…" She said. With that her body had faded from existence. She was gone._

"Rachel, are you alright?" Ragna asked the girl. She had a few tears coming out of her closed eyes.

"Yes, I was just remembering. It is such a tragedy that this had to occur. You have my deepest apologies, once again." The girl said wiping her eyes. Ragna smiled at the girl and looked back at the tombstone they had erected on the outskirts of Kagutsuchi.

"Rachel, I think this will be the last time I ask you to bring me here. Nu will always be with me in spirit and with…" He clutched his chest remembering what the final gift Nu gave him was.

"Are you certain, Ragna?" Rachel asked. She was a bit confused, but she was also happy that he was moving on. He deserved to live a normal life now that everything is over. Ragna tapped her shoulder and she nodded. She opened a portal and stepped through. Ragna walked forward and turned around and gave one last look at the tombstone.

"Goodbye…Nu…" Ragna said as he stepped into the closing portal. The wind blew for a brief second and if you listened closely you could hear a girl's faint voice.

"_Ragna…Thank you…"_

* * *

**END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Well here is my new oneshot. I seem to be writing a lot of Nu recently. Let me know what you guys think. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


End file.
